Viola and the Timid Heracross
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Viola encounters a timid Heracross and with a little help, she should be able to capture it, right? T for violence.


**Legal here and I've been really excited about writing this. I thought I'd have this up (and done) before I uploaded the Santalune chapters. So, some of you likely read the Pokéspe manga, correct? If so, then you'll know that in the X & Y chapter of the manga features X and Yvonne Gābena (just as a side note, I won't do the proper accent all the time, just when need be. The shortcut is a pain to do, so I just inserted it) as our dexholders. Anyway, X gets a Gengar with a hard-to-control personality from Gurkinn. Well, I love Heracross and can see Viola with one. So, here's a little fun one-shot to show how Viola gets her Heracross with a little advice from Gurkinn. I only own the storyline.**

 **Disclaimer: if I owned Pokémon (since this is a gen 6 group of characters, I'll do something for Kalos), then the trims for Furfrou would give it a secondary type in addition to normal (scenario 1). With scenario 1 in mind, that would be: Normal/Psychic (Heart Trim), Normal/Fire (Diamond), Normal/Ice (Star), Normal/Water (Pharaoh), Normal/Fighting (Kabuki), Normal/Flying (La Reine), Normal/Poison (Matron), Normal/Grass (Dandy) and Normal/Electric (Debutante). Scenario 2: give Furfrou (with the respective trims applied) a few moves of that type! I mean, Furfrou (of the above mentioned types) gets Rest (by level up), Role Play (with the possible following as a parent: Stantler, Delphox and a male Meowstic) by breeding or move tutor and the other move tutor move (of the Psychic type) is Zen Headbutt. It gets Sunny Day for a Fire-type move, Rain Dance and Surf (Water), Rock Smash (Fighting. I used to think that this was a Rock-type move when I was younger), no Flying-type moves, Toxic (Poison), Cotton Guard and Grass Knot (Grass), Charge Beam, Thunder Wave and Wild Charge (Electric). Scenario 2: give Furfrou (in its respective trim) access to more of the matching type's moves.**

 **Sorry for that being a rant. On with the story! Oh and it's told in Gurkinn's perspective. Rated T for violence, some language and blood. I only own my OCs, the storyline and I should also mention that Viola is** _ **not**_ **the Santalune Gym Leader yet. She's a gym leader in training.**

* * *

 **The Timid Heracross**

I was taking my daily walk with Lucario by my side. "Merde," I heard a familiar voice say. **(Translation: Merde = shit or fuck)**

'Shall we see what's going on, Gurkinn?' Lucario asked through aura.

I nodded. "Sure," I said aloud. We were on a slope of the route and as we got to the top of the hill, near the forest there was the Heracross that visited every now and then. *

With their backs to us, I could make out a young blonde (a little older than Korrina) and her Vivillon. There's a mere 3 ft in between them and the Heracross. Lucario and I walk down the hill. **

As we get closer, Lucario notices something. 'She's a Bug-type specialist for sure. Not only does she have tree sap on that log, but she also has honey on there as well,' he said. 'Plus, she has a Net Ball on her person.' ***

"Hello, Viola," I said and then she turned and signaled for me to lower my voice. 'Go on, Lucario,' I said and Lucario climbed the tree that Viola and her Vivillon were standing behind.

She looked nervous. "Alexa told me about a wandering Heracross. One of the trainers that's typically on this route (Foster) was in battle with another trainer and in the midst of their battle, a wild Heracross flew in between them," she said. "Today's the first chance I've had to be over here to see her for myself."

Her? "How do you know that she's a female?"

She rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. "It's the horn. Female Heracross have a heart atop their horn. Butterfree, the Scyther line, Heracross, Beautifly, Dustox, and Combee are the only Bug-type Pokémon to have gender differences. That's seven Bug-types," she said proudly.

I smiled. "Did Tajiri tell you that?" I asked. ****

Viola shook her head. "No, but he's taught me many other things," she replied.

"Well, I can tell you that this Heracross in particular is shy around humans. Catching her would be an interesting feat. Don't sneak up on her. Have your Vivillon approach her first," I said.

Viola looked at Vivillon. "Think you can do that, Vivillon? Don't attack, just flutter above her?" she asked and Vivillon flew to do so. Heracross then noticed Vivillon's presence.

"You see, Lucario and I walk here on a daily basis and we saw Heracross about two weeks ago. She got lost from her swarm," I explained. *****

Viola nodded. "That's terrible," she replied. Lucario got on one knee and before he could say anything, he was shot with a small harpoon. (1)

"Fuck, I missed," the shooter said and I clenched my fist. "Just gotta reload. I got me a real catch here," he said.

Viola gritted her teeth. "The nerve of that guy," she said. I enlarged a ball from my belt.

'Blaziken, be ready,' I said through aura. 'There's a poacher out here. Destroy his next harpoon with your Will-O-Wisp,' I said as he aimed at Heracross. I threw the ball and the harpoon was quickly burnt to a crisp.

I sprinted ahead and disarmed the man. As we engaged in a fight, I told Viola, "Check on Heracross." She did so and I was dodging his blows.

He grunted. "For an old geezer, you can dodge all you want, but let's see how you can hit," he said and I smirked.

'Blaziken, Lucario, I need you to form a Protect around the others,' I said as I delivered a swift right hook. A ball on his belt was vibrating and his Pokémon came out. 'Scratch that. Lucario, I know you're wounded, but put up your strongest protect. Blaziken, battle with me.'

As the man had pushed me to the ground, he thought he had the upper hand when he had Pangoro use a Body Slam. "Vivillon, Energy Ball!" Viola hollered. It hit Pangoro, but did minimal damage. Pangoro was brought to the ground by a Flame Charge and I did a kick to the man's shin, allowing myself to get up. I knew Lucario dropped the protective shield because of his arm wound, which was bleeding. I heard him grunting to Viola.

"Don't worry about us, Viola," I said as I took a stance with Blaziken, gloved hand behind my back. 'Lucario, relay to call Shalour's Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Blaziken, ready?'

'You got it/you know I am,' they replied. I touched my Key stone. "Blaze," Blaziken said as he mega evolved and charged at Pangoro and I took on the poacher. In between hits, I let him know my opinion.

"You Pokémon Poachers make me sick to my stomach. I don't know if you saw one possibility or three," I said, ducking a hit and Blaziken did the same. "Regardless," I continued as I began to pin him. "What you do is illegal and disgusting." I touched my stone, returning Blaziken to his normal form.

I heard some sirens and let the police take care of the rest. I walked over to where Lucario was being treated. "He took the hit... for Heracross," Viola mused as she gave Heracross an Awakening.

'Think you'll be alright?' I asked. Lucario winced as the harpoon was removed. He looked at me.

'Y'know, sometimes I think we're getting too old for this shit,' Blaziken said.

Lucario appeared to agree. 'My sentiments exactly,' he replied.

"You have to make sure his wound doesn't open," Nurse Joy said. I nodded.

Vivillon fluttered by us. "You seem like you're doing well," I said.

"Viv," Vivillon said.

I watched Viola capture Heracross with a Net Ball. "I'll take a picture of her once she gets comfortable with me," Viola said. She bowed her head. "Thank you, Gurrkinn."

"What for? You captured Heracross by yourself," I told her.

She huffed. "Yes, but you helped me out. I feel bad that Lucario got hit," she said.

"Don't stress it too much. Lucario's been through worse. When you and Heracross form a close enough bond, I want you to give me a call," I said.

Viola gave me a piqued stare as Vivillon landed on her shoulder. "What for?"

Once given the okay, I returned Blaziken to his Poké Ball and Lucario to his. I simply smiled. "You'll see. Maybe in the not too distant future. I bid you farewell and bonne chance on your gym leader test. I'm sure you'll do just fine." **(Translation: bonne chance = good luck)**

I decided to walk home. Once I was certain I was alone, I took out a sphere that had been in my pocket. It shone in the sun's rays. My Holo was buzzing. Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I don't know technology. "Hello?"

"Dad. You're not going to guess what that stone was," my son-in-law's voice said, slightly stunned.

I chuckled. "What did you find, Beau?" I asked. Before he could answer, I heard the voice of my granddaughter, Korrina.

"Daddy, what's this one?" she asked.

I could hear him shaking his head. "Do you want to say hi to your grandpa?" he asked.

I smiled at Korrina. "Hi, grandpa. Riolu and I have been training _super_ hard lately! I think he's almost ready to evolve. I want to know what this yellow stone is. It's kind of small for a Mega Stone."

"I'm on my way there as we speak, but can I talk to your father now?"

Should've expected it. "Daddy! Grandpa wants to talk to you!" she hollered.

"Sweetie, I wasn't that far away," I heard him. "Anyway, I found a stone that I don't think you'd typically find in Kalos. It's got a lavender like background, but I can't finish cutting it."

* * *

(Five minutes later)

I finished the job with Blaziken's help. I pulled my monocular out. "Well, Dad?" my daughter asked.

"Patience, Dior," I said to her. Korrina was practically bouncing in her heels. (2)

'Have you seen it before?' Lucario asked.

I took a breath. "It's been a while since I've looked through the list, but I believe this is a Beedrillite," I said. I turned it with my thumb. Yellow and black. "It is. Beedrillite."

"You want me to hold onto it?" Beau asked.

I shook my head. "I'll keep it. I even know a person who will have better usage of it than me," I replied.

* * *

 **Who could that be? Only I know (for now) …unless someone's already figured it out. Regardless, I've got a rundown to do.**

 **(*) On one of the routes near Shalour City, it's a forest and I decided to put a hill in there… because I just felt it'd make more sense.**

 **(**) Viola and Korrina [in my opinion] look to be the same age, with one of them being slightly older [like around a month or two] than the other. So, Viola [in this case] is a little older than Korrina.**

 **(***) I know Honey attracts Pokémon in the games and in fact, that's how Barry [in the anime] obtained his Heracross. Plus, Ash's Heracross loves tree sap …and whatever "sap" [is it even sap?] Ash's Bulbasaur has.**

 **(****) Remember Tajiri from "It Doesn't Count?" Well… *grins* he's the same one who Viola is talking about. This isn't the last time you'll see the name, either.**

 **(*****) I think Ash's Heracross was with other Heracross. I don't know what a group of rhinoceros beetles [the beetle that Heracross is based off of] is called, so I just went with a swarm.**

 **(1) Type "harpoon" into your search engine and go to image. They** _ **can**_ **be small and [thankfully], Gurkinn's Lucario was only shot with a small one.**

 **(2) Dior is French for golden.**

 **A/N: What? I felt like writing this and besides, Rebekah's book (volume 1) has her going against the gyms. I don't want the siblings to face the same Pokémon (for the most part) and so I decided I'd give Viola a Heracross. Whether she gets a Heracronite remains to be seen. Once I finish "Eight Little Eevee" though, I'll start on Viola and Grant's respective additions and catch them up so I can have them on the same page as Havoc's Backstory. Good news, btw: I have (as of today) started breaking the first book into arcs. Though I've only got 10 "chapters" written down, I can easily tell you that the Shalour City, Lumiose City, Anistar City and Snowbelle City arcs will be the longest because there will be a lot happening in those cities.**

 **Legal**

 **Revision date: 3/30/2017**

 **What was revised: added a translation.**


End file.
